Harry rencontre Anita Blake
by chocolablanoicoco
Summary: Alors qu'Anita ne sait plus quoi faire concernant l'ardeur qui la ronge de l'intérieur et n'est jamais satisfaite, elle fait un nouveau casting dont fait partie Harry Potter.


Harry rencontre Anita

Je referme les doigts sur mon arme, surprise du soulagement que j'en tire. Devant moi, Requiem et Richard se regardent en chien de faïence. Chacun hurle sur l'autre et je n'en peux plus. J'ai très envie de lever l'arme et de les viser pour les faire taire. Mais à la place, je sors de la chambre où Richard et moi avons couchés, désespérée. Je parcours le couloir lentement, encore endolorie et pas franchement pressée de rencontrer les nouvelles recrues que doivent me présenter Jean-Claude et Nataniel. Apparemment, de nouveaux loups-garous sont arrivés, et je dois les... essayer. Oui, c'est bien le terme que m'a proposé Jean-Claude l'autre jour, comme si j'essayais un nouveau rouge à lèvre ou une jupe.

J'inspire un bon coup face à la porte fermée sur la pièce d'où j'entends des murmures qui me paraissent inoffensifs alors que je suis à l'extérieur. Mais qu'en sera-t-il lorsque je serai entrée, prête à faire jaillir mon ardeur pour qu'elle essaie les hommes que m'ont sélectionnés mes amants ? Je me rends compte qu'une vague de couardise me secoue avant que je ne pose mon front brûlant sur le bois de la porte du salon. Non, je ne vais pas y céder, j'ai toujours su répondre à toutes les exigences demandées. Je ne peux pas faillir si près du but.

Avant que je ne décide vraiment quoi faire, un bruit de pas derrière moi me tire de mes réflexions. Je me redresse en soupirant et me retourne, prête à remettre en place Richard encore en colère pour cette nouvelle sélection, sans savoir que sans ça je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Je vois alors arriver une silhouette bien reconnaissable et je sens aussitôt mon courage me revenir. Micah me regarde avec un sourire en coin et son regard habituel. Ces derniers temps, il y fait passer plus d'expressions qu'avant, et je le vois s'approcher avec cette envie qu'il me fasse l'amour avec l'amour en arrière-plan, mais pas d'ardeur...

- Si tu ne te sens pas de le faire ce soir, je te conseille de retourner te coucher, tu as une tête à faire peur.

- Je sais, Richard ne m'a pas laissé dormir..., murmurai-je en me collant à son torse chaud.

On fait la même taille alors c'est franchement bien de me retrouver face à face avec lui, les yeux dans les yeux. Rien de très romantique en ce moment en sachant que des amans potentiels m'attendent de l'autre côté de la porte de bois.

- Tu veux que j'annule tout ? me demanda-t-il en repoussant mes boucles en arrière et en me caressant la joue de sa main tiède.

- Non, je vais y aller, donne-moi juste une minute s'il te plaît.

Il me serre contre lui, et je savoure l'étreinte en respirant plus profondément son odeur un peu acre et musquée. Miam, ça me donne presque envie de le croquer, là, juste là, dans le cou que je hume avec envie. Je frotte mon nez sur sa jugulaire et le sens durcir contre mon ventre. Je sens que mon ardeur tente de s'éveiller et je la muselle en m'éloignant rapidement de ma tentation ambulante.

- Arrête ! dis-je en lui jetant un regard plein d'envie.

Mon regard descend plus bas et je rougis.

- Je ne t'avais pas vu rougir depuis longtemps Anita. Que se passe-t-il ? Es-tu si gênée de devoir rencontrer des hommes avec qui tu vas peut-être coucher ?

- Je l'ai déjà fait... Ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange en réalité... J'en ai marre de passer pour une dépravée à cause de cette foutue ardeur.

Je passe mes mains sur mon visage comme pour le rendre plus frais et tente de me coiffer avec les doigts. J'aurais dû être plus présentable, non ? Je n'ai fait que de mettre une touche de rouge à lèvre, de me brosser rapidement les cheveux sans même y mettre du gel et m'habiller d'un jean, d'un polo rouge et de mes Nikes. Bref, je suis comme d'habitude, sans déguisement. Ils me prendront comme je suis, comme on dit.

- Tu n'es pas dépravée, me rassura Micah avec un sourire tendre. Allez, vas-y, ne les fais pas attendre davantage.

J'acquiesçai et posai ma main sur la poignée de la porte. J'hésitai un moment, mais un regard serein de Micah me fit agir et j'appuyai et vis la porte s'ouvrir lentement. J'entrai, me fichant complètement du regard des hommes assis sur des canapés crème. Je repère Jean-Claude un peu plus loin assis près de Nataniel et mon coeur s'apaise. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai en compagnie de mes amants.

- Bonjour, murmurai-je avec un sourire à l'égard des nouveaux venus.

Je les détaille un par un de mes yeux marrons, cherchant à repérer ceux qui sont à mon goût Et je dois bien avouer qu'il y en a pas mal. Je n'aime pas faire l'amour sans sentiments, mais je n'ai plus le choix.

- Voici Anita, dit Jean-Claude en se levant pour m'accueillir avec un regard impassible.

Je devine à la raideur de ses épaules qu'il n'aime pas trop la situation, que c'est difficile pour lui de voir toute une tribut d'hommes prêts à me faire l'amour, ou plutôt à coucher avec moi. Pourtant, il est patient, prêt à me céder pour quelques heures, pour quelques minutes, seulement pour que je puisse vivre en paix avec l'ardeur et non plus qu'elle me dévore de l'intérieur. Car oui, depuis quelques temps, depuis que Belle Morte était morte en réalité, morte de la main d'une vampire plus forte et plus âgée, l'ardeur me dévorait de l'intérieur tel un venin mortel. J'avais beau faire l'amour avec mes amants, me soulager partout, à n'importe quel moment, elle me dévorait, petit bout par petit bout et on cherchait avec frénésie à trouver une solution à cette situation inextricable. Mon coeur se fatiguait de plus en plus, et mes orgasmes étaient douloureux et me laissaient haletante et épuisée comme si j'avais couru une semaine sans m'arrêter. Rien ne me plaisait plus, et j'étai constamment épuisée par le combat que je menais en moi-même. Quant à mes compagnons, ils subissaient ma fatigue et ma colère sans se plaindre et tentaient de ne pas se bouffer les uns les autres, ce qui était difficile lorsque Richard était là. Lui était sur ses gardes, nerveux comme un loup, c'était d'ailleurs le cas de le dire... Putain, je n'en pouvais déjà plus... Rien qu'à l'idée de devoir me faire draguer, coucher, tout ça me donnait envie de me tirer une balle. Et peut-être que ça me mènerait plus vite à la mort et que j'en serais débarrassée... Je n'écoutais pas ce que disait Jean-Claude qui avait été le plus impassible de mes amants durant cette période douloureuse. Pourtant, je savais qu'il souffrait de la situation autant que Micah et Nataniel. Je sentis une main caresser mon dos et je me raidis avant d'apercevoir la chevelure d'un jaune métallique d'Asher. Je me calai contre son épaule en lâchant un soupir et prêtai enfin attention aux hommes que m'avaient choisis mes amis, mes amours. Certains étaient nerveux, d'autres nonchalants. Néanmoins, tous me regardaient. Je ne pouvais pas savoir s'ils étaient intéressés, mais je pouvais comprendre leur perplexité, leurs interrogation sous-jacentes. Je cherchais dans cette masse d'homme s'il y en avait un que mon ardeur choisirait et je me levai, mue par une intuition. L'espoir gonflait mon coeur, et je souris pour une fois depuis que j'avais appris la mort de Belle Morte quelques semaines auparavant. Je m'arrêtai en plein élan, heureuse comme jamais, et je transmis par pensées mon bonheur à tous mes petits amis, étrangement euphorique. Quelque chose... Quelque chose m'avait attiré dans l'assemblée. Je fonçais, dépassai tout le monde, me débattais entre bras et jambes, frôlai des corps chauds, ne me souciai plus de rien. Enfin, j'arrivai devant l'objet de mon bonheur et le regardais avec une joie immense. Je ne comprenais pas, j'avais envie de cabrioler partout, de sauter, de l'embrasser... Et je me rendis compte que l'ardeur n'avait pas souhaité me bouffer de l'intérieur et qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé sa moitié.

- Bonjour... murmura l'homme face à moi.

Je le contemplais avec plus d'objectivité. Belle gueule, yeux vert émeraude, cheveux noir d'encre, corps d'athlète. Ce n'était pas mon type de mec, pas ce genre avec une cicatrice sur le front comme s'il s'était fait lobotomisé le cerveau... Il avait l'air pas vraiment à l'aise et je lui souris pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- J'ai choisi ma pomme de sang ! m'écriai-je en me tournant vers les autres hommes qui se mirent à murmurer avec regret. Je suis désolée...

Oui, j'étais désolée car ils étaient très appétissants mais l'ardeur avait choisi pour moi. Je ne remarquai pas leur départ, prise à nouveau dans le tourbillon que provoquait en moi le fait de me plonger dans le regard vert de mon futur amant.

- Je m'appelle Anita Blake, me présentai-je enfin, toujours debout devant lui alors qu'il était assis sur un fauteuil confortable blanc cassé.

- Harry Potter, enchanté.

Il était habillé d'un jean noir, de chaussures classiques et d'une chemise blanche parfaitement repassée. Le premier bouton était ouvert, et je me surpris à le détailler ouvertement. Il le faisait également de façon presque compulsive et nos regards se croisèrent dans un moment de pure abandon. L'ardeur se réveilla pour de bon cette fois et se maria à l'énergie crépitante de mon interlocuteur. Je ne remarquai pas alors que les chandelles s'éteignaient, que les fauteuils bougeaient autour de nous et que Jean-Claude, Asher et Nataniel se demandaient s'il n'y avait pas eu un tremblement de terre en cours de route. Nous étions dans notre bulle, bouche à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, nos souffles s'entremêlant.

- Et merde..., murmurai-je avant d'abattre mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Aussitôt ce fut un déferlement de vêtements, tandis que les lumières s'allumaient. Je déchirai sa chemise, et j'entendis un "Cadeau d'Hermione !" mais le murmure fut bientôt oublié sous les baisers et la découverte de son corps, tandis qu'il s'empressai de me faire lever les bras pour retirer mon 'T-Shirt de façon bien plus correcte que j'avais agi envers lui. Il me caressa les seins au-dessus de mon soutien-gorge en dentelle et je passai mes mains derrière moi pour le dégrafer, impatiente, chaude comme la braise. Il m'excitait comme jamais je ne l'avais été, et je ne remarquai plus rien autour de nous. L'ardeur m'avait submergé, et je n'avais plus conscience de moi-même. Bientôt nous fûmes bouche contre bouche, moi à califourchon sur son ventre et lui allongé sur la moquette beige. Il passais ses doigts habiles sur ma taille et me fit s'empaler sur lui. Nous fîmes l'amour comme des déchaînés, et j'eus des orgasmes aussi bon voire mieux que ceux que me donnaient mes amants quand ils étaient réunis. Merde, je ne voulais pas m'attacher à un énième amant, j'étais assez dépravée comme ça malgré ce que me disait Micah ! Je ne pouvais pas m'embarrasser d'un nouveau petit ami, je désirai simplement un nouvel amant occasionnel, un sur qui compter en cas de... coup dur. Lorsque nous eûmes terminés, j'étais échevelée, totalement nue, épuisée de cet épuisement délicieux que vous ressentez après avoir fait l'amour de façon très très satisfaisante et j'étais allongée sur le tapis aux côtés de Harry qui ne bougeait pas non plus.

- Eh bien... murmura une voix admirative. C'était de l'art...

Une autre voix me fit me redresser difficilement sur un coude.

- Ma petite, je ne t'ai jamais vu jouir de cette façon, c'était impressionnant.

Asher et Jean-Claude se rapprochèrent et s'assirent près de nous, compatissants, mais aussi assez excités, je le voyais bien.

- C'était fantastique ! s'exclama Nataniel en me sautant dessus pour m'embrasser et m'enlacer. On a enfin trouvé celui qui te sortirait de cet enfer...

Je l'avais trouvé, en effet, et je dû ensuite jongler entre mes amants et lui, mais je ne fus pas déçue. Harry Potter était un homme facile à vivre, qui avait sa propre vie et qui me faisait l'amour lorsque l'ardeur le demandait, sans vouloir davantage de moi, ni amour, ni amitié. Nous ne discutions pas, nous ne vivions pas ensemble, et c'était assez déstabilisant ; pourtant, je l'acceptai enfin, et vécu plus sereinement. Jamais je ne lui demandais quelle était cette énergie en lui qui répondait si bien à mon ardeur, mais un jour il me présenta Hermione et me dit qu'elle était sorcière comme lui. C'est tout ce que j'appris de leur particularité...


End file.
